How To Save A Life
by spatch90
Summary: One Woman, One Child, One Family, One Heartbreaking Secret. Ronnie
1. Truth Hurts

**Hey guys, i know i have a Danielle & Ronnie story going at the moment but i really wanted to do another one. A different story, so i hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1.

Ronnie has just discovered that Danielle is her daughter. Ronnie presses the locket into her sister's hand, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair she runs out of the Vic. A worried Archie panics, following closely behind her. He roughly grabs her arm, she pushes him back.

**Ronnie: **Get off me, Get off me!

**Archie: **I did it for you...

Ronnie turns her head in search for Danielle.

**Archie:** Dont you understand, so you'd let her go and forget her

Ronnie stared at her father, tears brimming.

**Archie:** You seen the girl darlin she's disturbed, she's sick

**Ronnie:** Ive made her like that me!

Ronnie screamed pointing at herself.

**Ronnie:** That's what ive done to her!

**Archie:** Its nobody's fault

Ronnie gritted her teeth.

**Ronnie:** All the things ive said, i mean the way i treated her .. i

Ronnie sighed raising a hand to her head.

**Ronnie:** I helped her get an abortion, my own grandchild!

Ronnie sobbed through tears, Archie continuing to lie.

**Ronnie: **You lied to me, you made me get her away and you lied to me! .. Why! how could you be so cruel!

Ronnie shrieked, turning back around to see if Danielle had appeared

**Archie:** I did what i thought was best, and you will thank me in the long run.

Ronnie glared at him, not beliving what he had just said.

**Ronnie: **Who are you?

**Archie:** Im your dad Veronica, thats as good as it gets, and there is a little bit of me inside of you

Ronnie caught her breath.

**Ronnie:** No ..NO!

**Archie:** Yeah, you threw her out, you said them things, them things that'll be ringing in her ears right now, your gonna have to live with that not me.

Ronnie stepped back a little, trying to hold herself together as tears ran down her face, she pointed a finger to Archie.

**Ronnie: **And you ..you are gonna be on your own!

Ronnie growled, Archie continued to throw abuse as Ronnie ran off in search of Danielle.

Danielle wasnt thinking straight or rationally, she had stolen a large bottle of vodka from the slater's and walked off into the night. She walked past the cafe, past the minute mart, knocking back the vodka as if it were going out of fashion. Who needs the Mitchell's eh? Danielle tried to convince herself, she didnt need Ronnie, she had been without her for so long why should she need her now. Danielle couldnt understand how someone could be so mean, how someone could say such nasty words. It put Danielle off Ronnie, she was scared, scared of her own mother. The tears soaked the young girl's face as she continued to walk, she had no clue where she was going, all she knew is that she couldnt stay around here.

Ronnie banged on the Slater's door hoping that Danielle would be there. Stacey walked down the stairs opening the door to Ronnie Mitchell. Ronnie barged through, Stacey stepped aside.

**Ronnie:** Is she here?

Ronnie quickly walked into the living room to check.

**Ronnie:** Is Danielle here?

**Stacey:** She doesnt wanna see you

Stacey shut the door, annoyed that Ronnie had come barging in, annoyed that she had treated her best friend like rubbish.

**Stacey:** You broke that little girl's heart

Ronnie sighed, begining to get impatient.

**Ronnie:** Where is she?!

Stacey shrugged her shoulders, facing Ronnie.

**Stacey: **Well i dunno', she was here a minute ago, she said she was gonna leave but ..

Ronnie quickly cut her off.

**Ronnie: **Yeah but where has she gone, where has she gone! Where!!

Ronnie shouted grabbing Stacey's arms.

Danielle felt sick, her head was banging with pain, the alcohol had gone straight to her head. Her heart ached, ached for Ronnie to love her, to want her as her daughter. But for Danielle she knew this was never going to happen, she took another mouthful of Vodka, gritting her teeth as she swallowed.

Ronnie had left the Slater's, running off leaving Stacey. Ronnie needed to see Danielle, she needed to explain, explain everything. Ronnie needed to hold her daughter and tell her everything was going to be ok, they could be together again.

Danielle had downed more then half the bottle of Vodka, she was more than worse for wear. Her head snapped to the side, seeing the park, like a small child she walked towards the swings, sitting herself down still clutching the bottle of alcohol.

Ronnie ran as best she could in her shoes, she looked everywhere, around every corner. The tears were flowing, she she thought she had lost the daughter of her dreams forever, she continued running not giving up, not giving up once again on Danielle.

Danielle sat swaying on the swings a little, mumbling to herself as she drank more vodka. It didnt make her feel better, but it blotted out her emotions, she felt cold and emotionless like nothing could touch her, or hurt her.

Ronnie stopped to catch her breath, she leaned down putting her hands on her hips to get rid of the stitch. As she panted she turned right, her eyes widened. There she was, her little girl was there, Ronnie ran towards Danielle with nothing but relief in her mind.

**Ronnie: **Danielle...

Ronnie shouted as she became closer. Danielle instantly got up, the piercing sound of her mother's voice ecohing inside her head. Danielle turned around, causing Ronnie to immideatly stop on the spot. Danielle stumbled back a little, her eyes were full of tears, she held on to the pole for support. Ronnie felt awful, she couldnt help but feel sick at the state she had put her daughter in.

**Ronnie:** Baby...

Ronnie whispered loud enough for Danielle to hear. Danielle shook her head, anger building in her eyes, she couldnt forgive Ronnie, not again. There was no way Danielle was going to allow her mother to treat her like this, not again. Danielle took another step back, bringing the bottle to her lips. Ronnie wanted to run over to her baby and hold her in her arms never letting her go, she knew Danielle was at breaking point and the last thing Ronnie needed was for her to run off. Danielle's breathing became heavier the angrier she got.

**Danielle:** You ... you just go away!

Danielle roared pointing the bottle towards her mother. Ronnie stood still, she wasnt sure what to do.

**Ronnie:** Danielle .. Danielle listen to me

Ronnie spoke softly not wanting to startle Danielle in any way. Danielle shook her head not wanting to hear anything Ronnie had to say. In a angry rage Danielle hurled the vodka bottle towards Ronnie. Ronnie luckily stepped aside watching the bottle smash onto the road. Ronnie couldnt help but notice how much Danielle was actually like her, she lifted her hands in a sort of surrender to Danielle.

**Ronnie:** Ok ... ok, Danielle, please, listen to me

Danielle couldnt hear what Ronnie was saying, her breathing was all she heard, her mind felt like bursting. Thinking of everything that had happened, every little word Ronnie had spat at her.

**Danielle: **Who'd wanna mother like you!

Danielle bellowed, copying Ronnie's words from earlier that evening. Ronnie felt her heart slice in half, she had said this to her own daughter so she understood exactly how her baby felt.

**Ronnie:** Danielle, i am so sorry, i am so sorry, please

Ronnie took a step towards Danielle, in attempt to make everything alright again. Danielle watched as Ronnie approached her, her head barely able to support itself. Ronnie slowly made her way towards the girl, fearful that she would suddenly run off. Ronnie was now close enough to touch Danielle, she wiped her tears using the sleeve of her coat staring at her little girl.

**Ronnie: **I am so sorry, what i said i didnt mean it, you have to believe me, i didnt know!

Ronnie felt the tears building in her eyes again, as she continued to watch her crushed daughter. Danielle looked as if she was going to throw up, she was sweating, her eyes were wide and her skin was pale. Ronnie extended her arm towards Danielle's face, her fingertips touching her daughter's face, she cupped her cheek and smiled. Danielle allowed this for a second, then the words raced through her mind again _**"You pathetic little freak, who'd wanna daughter like you!" **_Danielle shook her head, turning her face causing Ronnie's hand to slid off her face, she took a step back.

**Danielle: **No ... no!

Danielle screamed pointing a finger at Ronnie, she stepped back again. Ronnie felt Danielle's pain, she had been waiting for this moment ever since she had given her up for adoption, she had dreamt of having her daugher back in her life. Ronnie always dreamt of holding her daugher once again, but sure as hell she didnt imagine the situation being like this. Ronnie was petrified she was going to loose her baby girl all over again.

**Ronnie:** Just hear me out .. please, sweetie please

Ronnie stepped forward. Here she was, her little girl, the baby she had cried over night and night again and she didnt want her. Her daughter couldnt stand the sight of her own mother, Ronnie began to sob, she would have begged on her knees to make Danielle believe her.

**Ronnie: **I didnt know, if you told me, if my dad ..

Ronnie sighed sweeping her fringe to the side, Danielle's eyes were locked with Ronnie's neither of them could look away. The two blondes staring eachother out, suddenly something snapped in Danielle's mind, she made a run for it. Danielle turned around and bolted, as far away she she could from her mother. Ronnie was in shock, she watched her baby run away ... run away from her.

**Ronnie:** Danielle!!

Ronnie screamed as she sobbed hysterically. Danielle's mind was blank, she had no clue where she was running to. Stacey and Roxy were outside the Vic, the wedding reception was canceled and most the people had left. Roxy was talking to Stacey not quite beleiving the events that had unfolded just moments ago. Roxy caught site of Danielle, her yellow cardigan frantically flapping against the wind. Stacey turns around wondering what has grabbed Roxy's attention.

**Stacey:** Danielle .. Danielle!

Stacey yelled, her and Roxy stood facing Danielle as she ran towards them. Roxy roughly grabbed Danielle arm, as she tried her best to get past the two. Danielle struggled against her aunt, as Stacey grabbed her other arm.

**Danielle:** Let go of me!

Danielle commanded, trying to fight off Roxy and Stacey. They dragged her by the arms into the Vic, Stacey quickly locked the door. Danielle was now hystericall, Roxy's hand still gripped tightly to her.

**Roxy:** Call Ronnie will you!

Roxy glanced at Stacey, not knowing what to do with her niece. Stacey scrolled through her contacts and dialed Ronnie's number. Ronnie was sat in the park, swinging on the swings, knowing she had lost the daughter she had craved for so long. Hearing her phone vibrating in her pocket, she sighed pulling it out.

**Ronnie: **Stacey, what do you want?

Ronnie answered bluntly.

**Stacey:** Its Danielle, we've got her at the Vic, you need to come now!

Ronnie hung up quickly making her way towards the pub.

**Reviews much appricated. Thanks again x**


	2. Whole Again

Chapter 2.

The adrenaline running through Danielle's body was taking over, the relief of finally telling Ronnie, the rejection she had felt. It was all starting to catch up with the young girl, Roxy's hand was wrapped around Danielle's wrist making sure she was going no where. Danielle continued to struggle against her, sobbing in between mumbled words.

**Danielle: **Let me go, let go of me!

Danielle cried, her voice breaking. Stacey stood near the door waiting for the return of Ronnie, she couldnt bare to see her friend in this state. Tears pricked Stacey's eyes as she watched Danielle try and fight off Roxy again, she had never seen her best friend like this before.

**Roxy:** Danielle listen to me, Ronnie is comming back here, everything is going to be alright!

Roxy reasured, her voice firm but soft. Roxy didnt know what to do, she knew if she let her niece go that Ronnie would proberly never see her again, she owed this much to her sister.

Ronnie jogged towards the Vic, trying not to fall over in her ridiculously high heals. Although like Danielle, Ronnie couldnt help but drag her mind back to earlier events, the words repeating over and over inside her brain. _**" You've got to believe me, im your daughter, im your baby daughter" **_It hurt Ronnie that she couldnt believe her own daughter over that evil vindictive man, how would Danielle ever trust her again.

_**" He's lying ok, im her, im Amy"**_

_**" Please dont listen to him, look he's evil ok, he is!"**_

_**" He's trying to keep us apart!"**_

Everything Danielle had said was true, Ronnie knew this as did Danielle. Ronnie couldnt help but think of how he must of treated her, how long had he known? Her Amy, her precious daughter was alive and living right under her nose. Ronnie knew she was alot of things, she knew she was controlling and cold towards people, but she knew and promised herself that she would never end up like her father.

He was cold, vicious and all out for himself. Everything was about Archie Mitchell, he didnt care about his family, not even Roxy. Archie made Ronnie give up Amy, that tiny little new born baby, Ronnie may have been young to look after her but letting her father give her gorgeous baby away was the biggest regret.

_**" The locket!, the locket, ive got one exactly the same!"**_

_**" I'll show you, its got a picture of you in it from when you were little!"**_

Ronnie could hear Danielle's voice in her head, desperatly trying to make her believe. Ronnie got closer to the Vic. Knocking on the doors she had no idea what state her daughter was going to be in. Stacey quickly turned and unlocked the doors letting Ronnie in. Roxy was still wrestling with her niece trying her best to calm her down and restrain her from leaving. Ronnie shut the door behind her, looking over at her sister, Roxy glanced at Ronnie shrugging her shoulders with no clue what to do.

Ronnie stepped towards Danielle, grabbing her upper arms. Roxy stepped back and stood behind the bar, reaching up to get some glasses. Danielle didnt want to be anywhere near Ronnie, she would be out of her mind to just forget everything that happened. Ronnie was cold and emotionless, she wasnt like a mother should be. Mother's are meant to love, comfort, protect, not throw their children out on the streets!

**Ronnie:** Danielle listen to me, i am sorry ok, i am sorry!

Ronnie shook the fragile girl, wanting to make her believe. Danielle was sobbing, trying to wriggle out of Ronnie's grip. Roxy slid a half pint glass across the bar towards Stacey. Stacey grabbed the Vodka, knocking it back.

**Danielle: **You said .. you .. diddnt want me!

Danielle cried, Ronnie grabbed her wrist's not sure if she was hurting Danielle.

**Ronnie:** I didnt know!! ..

Ronnie snapped out of frustration, not realising she was once again shouting at her daughter. Ronnie sighed realising this.

**Ronnie:** I didnt know, i thought you were dead, my dad told me you were dead

Ronnie's voice softened and Danielle sob's became calmer. Ronnie held Danielle's head between her hands forcing eye contact.

**Ronnie:** If i had known, if you had just told me, it would never have been like this.

Roxy and Stacey watched, not sure how Danielle was going to react. She had been been so unpredictable, anything could happen. Roxy turned re-filling her glass.

Danielle wanted to feel her mother hold her, hold her so tight and never let her go. But there was a part of Danielle that was so hurt, so raw and angry. The blonde girl was tired and her body was aching from the heavy drinking, but she wasnt going down without a fight.

**Danielle:** You .. didnt want me!

Danielle croaked, Ronnie bottom lip trembled as she couldnt bare to watch her daughter in this horrible drunken state. State of rejection, fear, all down to her, the blame was all on Ronnie. Danielle again was sobbing uncontrollably, she punched Ronnie's shoulders in desperate need to release her, Ronnie pulled Danielle in holding her. Danielle faught back, only for a few moments, finally she allowed herself to be held by her mother. Danielle's body collasped into Ronnie's as she sobbed on her shoulder, Ronnie rubbed her back, smoothing her hair with the other hand.

**Ronnie:** Shh, everything is going to be ok, shh

Ronnie's words were soothing and warm, every kind of emotion was pouring out of Danielle. Stacey and Roxy downed another shot of Vodka each, relieved that Danielle had finally given up the fight. Danielle allowed her hands to wrap around Ronnie, gripping her shoulder blades as she continued to cry.

Roxy walked towards the side door, turning to look at her big sister.

**Roxy:** Im just gonna go check on Amy

Whispering so she didnt disturb the momment between the two. Ronnie turned looking down slightly at her daughter, she pulled her head slowly off her shoulder looking her in the eyes.

**Ronnie:** Oh sweetie, im so sorry

Ronnie lovingly wiped the rolling tears from Danielle's face. Danielle looked up at her mother, trying her best to keep her breathing under control, she had cried so much she couldnt catch her breath. Stacey walked over to the bar, she bent down and took a small bottle of water handing it to Ronnie.

Ronnie led Danielle over to the couch, sitting her down. Danielle was so drunk, she wasnt even sure where she was, all she saw was Ronnie, the one person she had wanted for 7 months. Ronnie unscrewed the water bottle, carefully handing it to Danielle.

**Stacey: **Is she gonna be alright?

Stacey asked, as she watched Ronnie take care of Danielle. Ronnie looked over at Stacey, and gave her a warm, real smile.

**Ronnie:** Yeah, she will be fine, im gonna make sure of it

Ronnie wiped the remaining tears as Danielle sipped the water. All Danielle wanted to do was go to bed, her head was pounding almost as if she was under water, she could barely hear what was going on around her.

**Stacey:** Well im gonna get going, i will call in the morning yeah?

Ronnie nodded not taking her eyes off her baby. Stacey knew that her friend was in good hands, she knew Ronnie would let nothing bad happen to her, not now she knew the truth. Ronnie looked up as she heard the pub door shut behind Stacey, Roxy silently made her way back down.

**Ronnie:** Lock the door eh Rox?

Ronnie murmered, her beautiful daughter was sitting next to her. The daughter she thought was dead, was breathing, alive, healthy. Although in a fragile state of shock. Roxy locked the doors up, and pearched on the small armchair next to the two ladies.

**Roxy:** What are you gonna do with her Ron?

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders, Danielle allowed her head to rest on the arm of the couch. Roxy carefully peeled away the hair that had fallen in front of Danielle's eyes.

**Ronnie:** I just cant believe it, my baby, my Amy, shes here!

Ronnie shook her head in disbelieve, still taking everything in. Roxy smiled, finally she saw the missing piece of Ronnie Mitchell had been filled.

**Roxy:** How are we gonna get her upstairs, she weighs a ton!

Roxy joked, seeing Ronnie smile was all she wanted. Ronnie had been hurt for so long, it was definitely her turn for a little happiness she thought. Ronnie rubbed her eyes, smudging her make up a little.

Danielle had fallen into a deep sleep already, with no knowledge that the two sister's were watching and talking about her.

**Roxy: **She looks just like you Ron, i never noticed before, but she does.

Ronnie smiled proudly, she examined her daughter, smiling at her features.

**Ronnie: **You wanna help me get her upstairs?

Ronnie moved her fringe from her eyes, and stood up. Roxy pulled herself up from the chair and walked towards the sleeping girl.

**Roxy:** She's proper out of it aint she

Roxy giggled as she gently helped pull Danielle up. Ronnie supported her daughter by taking most of her body weight, standing behind her letting her lean back. Carefully between the two of them they managed to drag Danielle up the stairs into the bedroom.

Peggy had heard movement comming from the hall way, immediately asuming Archie had returned. She stumbled sleepily towards the door, Roxy turned around as Peggy walked over.

**Peggy: **What's going on?

Peggy questioned, she peered inside the bedroom, only to see Ronnie tucking her daughter into the double bed. Roxy looked over at her aunty grinning at the joy before their eyes.

**Peggy: **I'l leave you girls to it..

Peggy whispered as she turned, walking back to her bedroom.

Roxy quietly shut the door, tilting her head to the side. Beaming with happiness, finally her big sister was happy, she was whole again. Ronnie finished tucking her daughter in, she sat on the edge of the bed softly stroking her face with her fingertips.

**Roxy:** She's gonna have the worst hangover in the mornin'

Ronnie glanced over grinning at her little sister.

**Ronnie: **She's perfect Rox..

Roxy nodded, she slowly made her way over to Ronnie. Placing her hands on her sister's shoulders, peering down at her niece.

**Roxy:** Yeah, yeah she is

Roxy rubbed Ronnie's tired shoulders.

**Roxy: **You should get some sleep, you look knackered.

Ronnie nodded, she didnt want to go to sleep, she didnt want to stop looking at her beautiful babygirl.

**Ronnie:** Go on you go to bed, i will stay here.

Roxy leant down kissing Ronnie's cheek, smiling to herself as she made her way back towards the door.

**Ronnie:** Rox ...

Ronnie quietly called, Roxy turned around.

**Ronnie:** Thank you

Ronnie smiled feeling like she had just won the lottery. Roxy grinned back, shutting the door on the two of them. Ronnie watched Danielle's chest rise and fall slowly, small noises comming from her as she slept. Ronnie couldnt keep her hands off her daughter, she wanted to hold her never letting her go, never letting anyone or anything hurt her ever again. She contiuned stroking Danielle's soft golden hair, as she watched her baby sleep on.

**Ronnie: **We're gonna spend lots of time together sweetie, me and you. Im never gonna let you go, i promise.

Ronnie placed a small kiss on her child's forehead before standing up. Looking at the alarm clock, she didnt think there was any point of getting changed, and there was no way she wanted to disturb Danielle from sleeping. Ronnie simply walked to the other side of the bed, carefully laying on her side, resting her head gently near Danielle's.

Everything was complete.

**Comments are always appricated! .. Want more? Let me know! x**


	3. Past & Present

Chapter 3.

Ronnie was tired but she couldnt sleep, not when her daugher was sleeping beside her. It was all too much to take in, her father's evil lies, Danielle actually being Amy. Danielle being the baby she had given away, Ronnie was having a hard time getting her head around it. She peered over at the alarm clock, she sighed. _**'4.47am' **_and Ronnie was wide awake, she turned over laying on her back.

Archie turned his back on her as soon as he found out about the pregnancy, the one person she thought she could turn to, turned his back on her. The hatrid she had built up for this man over the years was undescribable, she saw right through him. Archie always showered Roxy with presents, money, love and affection, she was a real daddy's girl. Ronnie smiled to herself, now her father was left with nothing and no one, it was more than he deserved she thought.

_**" Get rid of it!"**_

_**"You will get rid of that baby, and thats final!"**_

Ronnie was fourteen, she was a child herself. Looking after a baby is a huge responsibilty, but she could have done it. Ronnie wanted nothing more then to be a mother, she dreamed ever since she was 10 years old, that one day she would have a baby of her own. Giving birth to Danielle, was the most frightening thing Ronnie had ever experinced, she thought she could turn to Archie for help and support, but she was very wrong. Archie was always busy with someone or something else, never having a few moments to spare for Ronnie.

_**"Why cant you be more like your sister eh?"**_

_**"Roxy's such a good girl, unlike you!"**_

Ronnie felt she had let her father down, her mind trailed back to the night she told him she was pregnant. Archie was busy downstairs on the phone to someone, a young pretty blonde Ronnie carefully tip-toed down the stairs. He smiled at her, just like he smiles at Roxy, she thought he'd understand. The young blonde grabbed a glass from the cupboard and walked over to the sink, Archie wrapped his phone conversation up whilst Ronnie filled her glass with water. Placing the phone on the kitchen table, he walked over to his daughter placing a kiss on her forehead.

His face dropped when she finally revealed she was pregnant, he looked so dissapointed, almost disgusted with her. Archie was different with Ronnie, he was cold, distant, emotionless, just like Ronnie was now. It angered her that he had made her into this heartless person, but she knew having Danielle back filled the missing piece in her life. From then on Archie, dropped Ronnie like a hot potato, spent all his time making sure Roxy was ok, that Roxy had what she needed. All Ronnie wanted from her father was support and affection, with her mother not around she kept herself, her feelings and emotions seperate.

Throughout the years, Ronnie had practically brought Roxy up. They had a funny relationship,almost like mother and daughter. Ronnie was there the nights her little sister cried for their mum to return back, she held her and comforted her. Where was Archie? Why wasnt he comforting his daughter, he was never there, not even for his precious Roxy. Archie Mitchell, charmer, jack the lad,great dad, thats how everyone saw him, thats how he came across. Ronnie was clever, underneath she knew there was a dark, troubled man.

Ronnie snapped her mind back into the present, not wanting to waste another second on Archie and his lies. Propping herself up on her arm, she watched her daughter sleep, she leaned in gently kissing her cheek.

**Ronnie: **Sweetie, im so sorry for the way i treated you. I want us to work at this, i will work at this every single day! Ive missed you so much, so many nights ive prayed you would walk into my life. If i had known, i would never of let him treat you like that, i would never have treated you like that baby.

Ronnie pulled herself closer, whispering into Danielle's ear.

**Ronnie: **I dont wanna spend another day without you, i wanna be there for you, like a proper mother. I want you to know, i never stopped loving you not for a single second! I would have given my life up, just to hold you in my arms again, and here you are right now my beautiful Danielle, my beautiful Amy.

Danielle stirred a little, Ronnie nestled her chin into her neck.

**Ronnie: **If i could take it back, all of it i would! If you give me that chance, i will prove it to you, i will be everything you want me to be. I wanna look after you, i wanna give you everything you want and need. We can go places, just me and you, see the world!

Ronnie wiped a small tear from her eyes, continuing to speak to her daughter.

**Ronnie:** If you just let me, i can be who you want i promise you. Your so beautiful, more beautiful then i imagined. Oh sweetie, i love you, i love you more then you could possibly imagine.

Ronnie grabbed Danielle's hand.

**Ronnie: **From now on, me and you, we are untouchable. No one is going to tear us apart, no one! I wont let them, i wont let them hurt you, my baby.

Ronnie paused for a moment, taking in a breath. All of a sudden, Danielle gently squeezed Ronnie's hand, Ronnie peered over wondering if Danielle heard anything.

**Danielle:** Mum ..

Danielle mummered, Ronnie felt her heart jump in her throat, she smiled.

**Ronnie: **Im not going anywhere, not ever!

**Yep i know short chapter, but quite alot of Ronnie in this and her thoughts. Reviews would be lovely, thanks x**


	4. Worth The Risk

Chapter 4.

The happy parents stared adoringly at the beautiful babygirl they had just adopted. Andy put the kettle on whilst his wife Lizzie, took the tiny baby out from the moses basket. Not being able to have children of their own, adoption was their last option. They had gone through so much paper work and waiting around, finally getting their daughter home they felt complete. They felt like a proper family.

**Andy:** What are we going to call her?

Andy glanced over, seeing the most perfect picuture. His wife holding the most preicious gift they had been given. Lizzie quickly looked at Andy, not wanting to take her eyes off the baby.

**Lizzie: **What was her birth name again?

She asked softly, swaying from side to side to settle the baby.

**Andy: **Amy, i think, yeah .. Amy

He turned back pouring hot water into the coffee mugs. Lizzie ran her finger softly over the baby's cheek, this tiny little human being was now dependant on her, on them.

**Lizzie: **I like the name Danielle ...

Andy''s heart was pounding, he placed the coffee on the table. Leaning against the kitchen worktop, carefully sipping his drink, he nodded.

**Andy:** Its a perfect name, she's perfect.

He walked over, lifting his babygirl out of his wife's arm. He gently bobbed up and down, gazing into the baby's eyes.

**Andy:** Hey, hello Danielle..

Lizzie smiled, all Andy ever wanted was a child of his own. Seeing him this happy was all she wanted, the missing part of their marriage was now filled, filled by Danielle.

Throughout the years, and as Danielle grew up she often wondered why she looked nothing like her parents. Not even did she have one feature that looked the same, not a nose, not eyes, not even the same hair! This puzzled young Danielle, untill she was old enough to finally pluck up the courage and ask.

**Andy: **You were adopted ..

Andy spoke softly, they knew this day would come. Still they somehow managed to think it wouldnt, but Danielle had grown up so quickly.

**Danielle:** Adopted?

Danielle frowned looking confused. Suddenly everything changed for, these people wernt really her mum and dad. Yes they had brought her up, given her a home, looked after her, but her real family were out there somewhere.

Danielle longed to meet her real family, espsically her mother. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, why did she give her up? Did she ever stop loving her? Danielle was a kind, warm and loving person, she didnt want to hurt Andy and Lizzie by running away to find this lady that had given her away. So Danielle decided she would wait, wait untill it was the right time to go looking for this great big hole that had suddenly appeared in her heart.

Andy was never really the man he once was, Lizzie dying broke his heart, he lost the will to love again. Danielle however had helped him through his loss, their loss. Lizzie and Danielle had a great relationship, they did things any normal mother and daughter did. Danielle was truly miserable after loosing her mum. It gave Danielle all the more reason to find Ronnie, to find her real mum. She needed a mother figure, and who better then her proper mum.

Danielle's dream was disturbed by the buzzing of Ronnie's alarm clock, she was shocked that she had seen and thought about so much whilst sleeping. Danielle rubbed her eyes and turned over, only to find that Ronnie wasnt there. Had she left Danielle again? Where had she gone? Panic shot through her body, thinking that once again she was left all alone.

**Ronnie:** Roxy for goodness sake would you get up and feed Amy!

Ronnie shouted from the living room at her little sister, the Vodka's from the previous night had obvious taken its toll. Danielle let out a chuckle of relief, Ronnie hadnt left her, she was still here. Ronnie turned the door handle, creeping in quietly.

**Danielle: **Im up, its ok..

Danielle sat up in bed, feeling a little uncomfortable. Here she was at the Vic, only last night Danielle had finally told Ronnie she was her daughter and now she was sleeping in the spare bedroom. It all felt surreal, like she dreaming.

**Ronnie:** How are you feeling, are you ok?

Ronnie stood by the door way, not sure how to approach her own daughter. Danielle had definitely shown she was a Mitchell, she put up a good fight last night that just made Ronnie love her even more. Danielle ran her hand through her knoted hair, glancing over at Ronnie, not wanting to make full eye contact.

**Ronnie: **Have you got a hangover?

Ronnie spoke again, she knew it was going to take alot more to win Danielle over, to get her to trust her.

**Danielle:** Abit yeah, im fine dont worry.

Danielle was always telling Ronnie not to worry about her, even when she didnt know the truth. She hated people fussing over her, constantly asking if she was ok, secretly she wanted to be looked after by Ronnie, but she wasnt going to let this show. Danielle was scared to let any emotion show, the thought of being rejected again made her want to give up on everything.

**Danielle: **Just got abit of a headache..

Danielle rubbed her forehead, slowly removing the bedcovers from her. Ronnie decided to approach Danielle, she walked over sitting beside her on the bed. Ronnie was never usually lost for words, but like Danielle nothing seemed real. Danielle felt the awkwardness between them, but both wanting to cling on to one another and never let go.

**Ronnie: **I can make you some breakfast ...

Ronnie broke the silence turning to her daughter. Danielle couldnt look at Ronnie, everytime she stared at her the words, the horrible words just echoed in her head.

**Danielle: **Yeah, yeah id like that

Danielle stared to the floor, resting her hands in her lap. Ronnie reached out and grabbed her hand, gently moving the hair covering her daughter's face. Ronnie wanted Danielle to look her in the eyes, reach out and hold her, hug her back, but Danielle was here and she was alive and thats all that mattered to Ronnie at the moment.

**Ronnie: **I'll go sort that out then..

Ronnie let go of Danielle's hand, slowly getting up from the bed. Danielle watched from the corner of her eye, her emotions wanting to pour out of her, she sighed keeping herself under control.

**Ronnie:** Amy's in there, she would proberley like to see you..

Ronnie smiled at her words, as she opened the bedroom door. Danielle kept her back to Ronnie, turning around once the door had closed. This fantasy Danielle replayed in her head over and over about telling Ronnie, about having that tender moment, was all just a silly dream she had built up. This relationship was going to take time, alot of time, but Danielle thought Ronnie was worth the risk. Danielle got up, stretching her legs, inhaling the air around her, walking into the living room seeing her gorgeous cousin laying in her cot. Extending her arms into the cot, she pulled Amy in, resting her against her shoulder. Ronnie watched her daughter from the doorway, not wanting to disturb the moment between the two.

**Want more? Let me know and i will write more for you guys! Reviews appricated =] x**


	5. More Than Words

Chapter 5.

_**"I don't think you should be around babies anymore!"**_

Danielle looked into her cousin's eyes, reminding herself of more hurtful things Ronnie had said. Danielle was glad she had the abortion, it would have stopped her doing all the things she planned on doing, plus she could barely look after herself let alone another person. Being with her cousin, she felt better about the whole situation, she wasnt ready to be a mother,but she had the chance to look after a baby, Amy.

_**"Do i have to spell it out for you Danielle, i don't want you around Amy anymore!!"**_

Danielle shut her eyes quickly wanting to make the flashbacks disappear, she didnt want to be constantly reminded of Ronnie's spiteful words, but they cut through Danielle's head, and there was nothing she could do. Roxy appeared in the door way, smiling at her niece and daughter. Rubbing her tired eyes, she walked over to Danielle.

**Roxy:** Your a natural..

Danielle opened her eyes, giving a small smile to her new aunt. Roxy had also treated Danielle like a doormat, dumping Amy on her at awrkward times, not giving her the time of day. Everything felt so fake and false to Danielle, everybody now knowing that she's Ronnie's daughter, she felt everyone was being over friendly to her, like it was expected of them.

**Roxy:** Do you mind if i take her for a feed?

Danielle shook her head, watching her baby cousin be lifted from her arms. Roxy smiled as she wondered back to the door cooing the baby that lay in her tucked up in her arms. Danielle could smell the breakfast being cooked, she turned her attention to the mantle piece gazing at the pictures. The pictures of The Mitchells looked almost perfect, they could be the perfect family if you only saw a picture. But in every single photograph Danielle looked at, she could see the fake smiles, and their constant need to be perfect.

Did Danielle really want to be part of the family? Danielle wasnt sure, she wasnt sure of anything, all she knew is that she had to consontrate on herself and Ronnie. Danielle felt trapped inside herself, like she couldnt escape, now she had told Ronnie she couldnt unsay it. Everything was changing right before her eyes, and theres nothing she could do except ride the journey out.

**Ronnie: **Danielle, breakfast is ready..

Ronnie walked into the room, with a tea towel draped over her shoulder. Danielle didnt move from the spot, she ran a finger over the picture of Ronnie. Ronnie walked over standing behind Danielle, she peered at the photo Danielle held.

**Ronnie:** Ugh, i hate that picuture, look my hair is sticking up

Ronnie laughed, pointing a finger at the picture. Danielle let a small smile escape from her mouth, she carefully placed the picture frame back along with the others. Danielle said nothing, it was almost like she had to have permission to speak, she was scared to say anything. Ronnie felt guilty, she felt she was to blame for Danielle's silence, but over and over in her head she knew it was going time.

**Ronnie: **C'mon sweetie..

Danielle followed Ronnie into the kitchen, it puzzled Danielle, how does everyone sit down and eat in this ridiculously small kitchen she thought. Ronnie had layed everything out on the table, every kind of cereal she could find, she had made toast,bacon,eggs anything she could find. Ronnie didnt know what Danielle liked, she didnt know what her own daughter liked, this hurt Ronnie making her hate herself. Danielle smiled at the effort she had gone to, she sat down and grabbed a piece of toast.

Ronnie stared at her daughter, kicking herself that she hadnt noticed the similarities between them. Danielle felt herself being watched but ignored it, continuing to butter her toast. Ronnie reached up switching the small portable radio on, she was desperate to fill the air with noise.

_**' Saying i love you, is not the words i want to hear from you'**_

Ronnie sipped her coffee, trying her hardest not to freak Danielle out by staring. Danielle wanted to hold her mother, she wanted Ronnie to promise her the world, that she'd never hurt her ever again. But who can make promises like that she thought.

_**' More than words, is all you have to do to make it real. Then you wouldnt have to say that you love me, coz' i'd already know'**_

Danielle and Ronnie sat in silence, listening intensively to the lyrics. Both their hearts wanting nothing more then eachother, Ronnie pulled a chair from the table sitting opposite Danielle.

_**' All you have to do is close your eyes, and just reach out your hands, and touch me, hold me close dont ever let me go'**_

Ronnie paused, thinking of the right words, thinking what she could possibly say to make things better.

**Ronnie:** Danielle ... I ...

Danielle quickly looked at Ronnie, her eyes burning with love and the need to feel protected.

**Ronnie:** I just want you to know, im here, if you want to talk

Danielle placed the toast back on the plate, pushing it to the side.

_**' What would you do, if my heart was torn in two'**_

**Danielle:** Its gonna take time, i dont even know if i can forgive you..

Ronnie nodded trying her hardest to understand how much pain her daughter must be feeling. Ronnie swept her fringe to the side, wrapping her hands around the warm mug of coffee.

**Danielle:** I wanna try, try to forgive you

Danielle felt herself choking up, all she wanted to do was cry. It was all to much to take in, she couldnt cope with this silenced pressure of suddenly being a Mitchell.

**Danielle:** Im sorry ... ok .. im really sorry

Danielle pushed her seat back, getting up from the table, heading directly towards the door. Ronnie's eyes widened as she stood up, blocking Danielle's way.

**Ronnie: **Im not pushing you into anything sweetie... i would never..

Danielle looked down at her hands, nodding.

**Ronnie: **Things are gonna take a little time, but i can wait, we have all the time in the world

Danielle let out a small sob, her head jerking not being able to control the tears. Ronnie's heart crushed as she watched her little girl cry, she rubbed her shoulders, unsure of what to do.

**Ronnie:** What do you want me to do sweetie?

Ronnie hated asking, but she didnt know what else to do. Her maternal instincts wanting to hold Danielle, hold her baby in her arms and never let go. Danielle shook her head, the tears soaking her face. Ronnie took a small step closer, barely a gap between them, Danielle leant against Ronnie. Ronnie couldnt control herself, she wrapped her arms around Danielle, holding her close.

**Ronnie:** I will do whatever it takes, i just want you to be happy

Ronnie's soft voice filled Danielle's ears, she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist hesitantly, crying into her chest.

Roxy walked into the kitchen, realising the two were having a moment. Roxy grinned at Ronnie, grabbing the piece of toast Danielle had started.

**Roxy: **What you crying for, Ronnie's cooking aint that bad!

Roxy took a bite, whilst Danielle peeled herself away from Ronnie. Ronnie without thinking, wiped away the tears with her hand, smiling. Danielle managed to laugh at Roxy, who was rolling her eyes at the pair.

**Danielle:** I should have a shower, change my clothes..

Danielle fiddled with her cardigan.

**Ronnie:** You going back to the Slater's then?

Danielle nodded, seeing the dissapointment in Ronnie's eyes.

**Roxy:** Are you comming back?

Roxy asked bluntly, speaking for her big sister.

**Danielle: **I'll call you later..

Danielle smiled sweetly, her eyes not quite meeting with her mother's. Ronnie diddnt want to argue or cause a scene, Danielle was vulnerable and emotionally drained.

**Ronnie:** Ok sweetie, il be waiting..

Ronnie ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, as she walked out of the kitchen. Both the sister's hearing her footsteps on the stairs, Ronnie sighed feeling like a failure.

**Ronnie:** I dunno what to do Rox, i feel like she hates me

Roxy frowned, spreading the butter evenly on her second slice of toast.

**Roxy: **Hates you? .. Ron she was hugging you a minute ago ..

Ronnie thought back to that tender moment between them, wanting to feel her in her arms again, never wanting to be away from Danielle.

**Roxy: **She will come to you when she's ready ..

**Ronnie: **When did you get all wise

Ronnie smiled and drunk the remaining coffee.

In a daze, Danielle made it to the Slater's wanting to get out of her old clothes, as they only reminded her of the events last night. Stacey stomped towards the door, suprised to see her best friend standing in front of her.

**Danielle: **Can i come in ...

Stacey smiled, stepping aside letting Danielle in.

**Yes i was listening to Extreme - More Than Words and it reminded me of Danielle and Ronnie LOL! Anyways i hope you lot are enjoying it, whoever is reading it. Comments are appricated, they make me want to write more!**

**Will Danielle call Ronnie like she promised? Will they have a heart to heart?**

**Or will Danielle take the path to destruction?**


	6. Patience

Chapter 6.

Stacey ran her hands through her hair as she shut the door behind her. Danielle walked into the living room sitting down in the armchair, Stacey stood at the doorway noticing Danielle's tearstained face.

**Stacey:** Are you alright?

Danielle nodded whilst picking the material on the armchair.

**Stacey: **Its them Mitchells aint it, what they gone and said this time?

Stacey closed the door sitting down next to her friend.

**Danielle:** No, its not them

Stacey frowned, turning herself to face Danielle.

**Danielle:** Its me, it just doesnt feel right

Stacey rolled her eyes thinking back to the same conversation they had a few weeks ago.

**Stacey:** It aint' gonna all happen over night Dan, Ronnie proberly feels the same ..

Danielle looked at Stacey.

**Danielle:** Really?!

**Stacey: **Yeah, i mean its all new for her aswell aint it

Danielle looked down at the floor nodding slowly, Stacey was right.

**Stacey: **Just give it time, she obviously loves you Dan..

Stacey spoke through gritted teeth, hating the fact she was saying something nice about the heartless ice queen.

**Danielle: **Just dont know how i feel, about her now...

Stacey softly placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

**Stacey: **You love her, you've been wanting to tell her for months, and now you have

Danielle nodded, biting her lip.

**Danielle:** She said some horrible things Stace, i just dont know ..

Stacey sighed, not wanting to talk about Ronnie Mitchell anymore.

**Stacey: **Why dont we go out tonight, into Town away from R&R!

Danielle shook her head, running her hands up and down her face.

**Danielle: **No, i dont feel like it, im gonna have a shower if thats alright

Danielle got up from the sofa, heading towards the door.

**Stacey: **Dan ...

Danielle turned around.

**Danielle: **Yeah?

**Stacey:** Give it time eh?

Stacey smiled causing Danielle to grin back before shutting the door behind her.

Hours had passed since Danielle left, Ronnie paced up and down the living room whilst Roxy held baby Amy.

**Roxy:** For godsake Ronnie, she said she will call you!

Ronnie sighed at her sister, peeling back the curtains to see if Danielle was on the stall.

**Ronnie:** She isnt on the stall, what if she forgets to call?

Roxy rolled her eyes, whilst her gorgeous baby girl drifted into a deep sleep.

**Roxy:** Ron, shes 19, you have to let her do her own thing

**Ronnie: **I know, its just, oh i dunno!

Ronnie's voice strained, frustrated that she couldnt just spend time with her daughter. Everything was now on Danielle's terms, and with Ronnie's controlling behavior she found this extremely hard.

**Roxy: **Why dont you text her ?

Ronnie paused, slowly sliding her phone up to create a message.

_**" Want to know if your ok, im worried about you. Ronnie x "**_

Ronnie watched the message being sent, only hoping that Danielle would get in contact with her. Danielle was across the street, but Ronnie wanted Danielle to come to her.

**Roxy:** Look why dont you do a shift downstairs, Phil is all on his own and it will take your mind off it

Roxy softly spoke, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby.

**Ronnie:** I suppose..

All Ronnie wanted to do was sit by the phone, just incase she missed a call or text. Ronnie slid the phone into her pocket, making her way downstairs to help her cousin. The pub was packed, and Phil looked rushed off his feet.

**Phil: **Bout' time aint it ..

He shouted whilst pulling a pint.

**Ronnie: **Yeah well ive been busy..

Ronnie placed her hands on her hips, examining the pub for Stacey and Danielle.

**Phil: **She aint here alright, can you serve that lot?

Ronnie nodded, making her way over to the already drunken group of boys.

Danielle felt much better after a long hot shower and clean clothes. Stacey was still downstairs, so she had the bedroom to herself. She ran a hand through her damp hair whilst making her way over to the window sill. Danielle saw a text she had recieved, she instantly knew it was from Ronnie. It was almost as if her heart was battling with her head, her heart wanting to let Ronnie in and tell her she loved her and wanted her. However in her head the alarm bells were ringing, telling her to stay away, stay away from all the heartache and rejection she's going to cause.

_**" Think im going to stay here tonight. I will call you like i promised. Danielle x "**_

Danielle did feel a little guilty, she knew Ronnie would want to spend loads of time with her now. Of course this is what Danielle wanted, but one step at a time.

Ronnie felt her heart pound faster as her phone vibrated against her leg. The smile slowly dropped from her face, finding out Danielle wasnt going to be popping over. Dissapointment filled her heart, she didnt want her daughter staying anywhere else but with her.

_**" Ok sweetie, whatever you want. Speak soon then. Ronnie x "**_

Roxy walked through to the bar, the boys whistling and cheering. Loving the attention, Roxy flicked her hair winking.

**Roxy: **God, that one is totally fit. What you think Ron?

Roxy nudged a dissapointed Ronnie.

**Ronnie:** Oh .... yeah .. whatever

Roxy frowned, grabbing a glass.

**Roxy:** What's up with you frosty knickers?

Ronnie ignored the playful insult.

**Ronnie:** Danielle, she text me

Roxy filled the glass with Vodka, keeping a firm eye on the boys still admiring her.

**Roxy: **Well thats good aint it, why you gotta face like a slapped bum?

Ronnie wanted to snap, not feeling in the best of moods and having Roxy in this kind of mood just agrivated her further.

**Ronnie: **Because, shes staying at the Slater's tonight!

Roxy knocked back the Vodka.

**Roxy:** Oh ...

Roxy wasnt sure what else to say.

**Ronnie: **Look im going upstairs, you can help Phil

Ronnie didnt give Roxy anytime to argue, she walked up the stairs and into Amy's room to check on her.

** ** ** ** **

Time had past quickly, it was 8'oclock in the evening and Stacey and Danielle were drinking hot chocolate and watching TV. Both snuggled up together, sharing a duvet.

**Danielle: **Thanks ..

**Stacey:** For what?

Stacey blew the steam away, taking another sip.

**Danielle:** This, just being a good mate

Stacey smiled.

**Stacey:** Its what mates do aint it

Danielle nodded placing her mug on the coffee table.

**Danielle:** I said i would call Ronnie, im gonna go upstairs.

Stacey nodded, smiling at her best friend.

**Stacey:** Well dont take forever, i wanna put a film on in a little while.

Danielle turned the door handle, leaving Stacey sitting on her own. Running up the stairs, she felt excited and nervous. It was only a phone call, but now Ronnie knew the truth everything felt different. Danielle walked into Stacey's room locking the door behind her, she sat on the edge of the bed and dialed her mother's number.

Ronnie answered almost immediaetly, quickly turning the TV off so she could hear clearly.

**Ronnie:** Hey

Danielle paused for a second, swallowing nervously.

**Danielle:** Not a bad time is it?

**Ronnie:** No, no its fine

Ronnie shook her head as if Danielle was in the same room.

**Ronnie:** How are you feeling?

Ronnie asked not wanting there to be any silence between them. Danielle felt a little relaxed, she layed back on the bed.

**Danielle:** I feel much better, are you ok?

Ronnie smiled at her daughter's concern.

**Ronnie: **Yes, im fine sweetie

Ronnie sat back into the sofa, fiddling with her hair.

**Danielle:** So, i was just wondering what you were doing tommorow?

Ronnie could hear her daughter's voice weaken, her nerves obviously getting the better of her.

**Ronnie: **I got some stuff to do at the club, why dont you come by?

**Danielle:** Yeah, alright sounds good.

Danielle grinned.

**Ronnie: **Great.. erm I think maybe we should talk ..

Ronnie shut her eyes, her mind reminded her of everything she said.

**Danielle: **Yeah i was thinking that

**Ronnie:** Danielle, i just want you to know, if i had known you were my daughter, my Amy. I would never of treated you like that, i humiliated you in front of everyone.

Danielle bowed her head, pressing the phone harder against her ear.

**Ronnie:** Ive been so angry and so upset for such a long time, i just didnt believe it.

Ronnie sighed, knowing Danielle wasnt believing a word.

**Ronnie:** Im so sorry, i will make it up too you

**Danielle:** Can we take things slow?

Ronnie smiled, holding onto her locket.

**Ronnie: **Of course sweetie whatever you want.

**Danielle: **So tommorow yeah, what time?

**Ronnie: **Whenever, il always have time for you

Danielle smiled only to be interupted by Stacey's footsteps stomping up the stairs.

**Danielle: **Guess il see you tommorow then

**Ronnie:** Sleep well, i love you

Ronnie spoke quietly, not sure how Danielle was going to react. Danielle nodded, wanting to say it back.

**Danielle:** I ...

Danielle stuttered wanting to force them 3 words out of herself.

**Danielle:** I gotta go, bye.

Danielle quickly hung up, she felt so dissapointed with herself. Tears burned her eyes, clutching onto her phone.

**Stacey:** Dan, can i come in!

Stacey shouted against the door. Danielle wiped the tears from her eyes, stood up and unlocked the door.

**Stacey: **Whats wrong now?

**Danielle: **Nothing, im fine honestly

**Stacey: **Yeah right, come on tell me

Danielle shook her head, forcing a smile.

**Danielle:** No im fine, i could do with a drink

Stacey smiled and followed Danielle back downstairs to finish off their girly night.

**Boring chapter i thinks lol Updating tonight as i wont be able to tommorow, boring family stuff =[ Lol! Hope you guys are still liking this story. Lots more R&D Comming!! Reviews are appricated! =]**

**Will Danielle be able to forgive? Will Ronnie push Danielle and ask to much from her? Will Danielle give into dangerous temptation?**


End file.
